A New Feeling
by kaleissi
Summary: BBXRae one-shots! Need I say more? Join me while I tell tales of a green changeling and a half-demon! I might throw in one maybe two Rob/Star MAYBE. All are welcome to read! enjoy!


A New Feeling

**Hey everyone! I know…I know, it has been awhile since my last update, but I had to take care of some important summer homework. Plus, I'm a really lazy person:) Anywayz, this is my big collection of one shots, hope y'all enjoy! Note: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

A new day broke itself onto the citizens of Jump City, revealing its beauty to all those who were awake. For instance, Raven. She woke up with a yawn and a big stretch of the arms, she then glanced at her clock.

_'6:00am? Well, I'll take this moment to meditate…before Cyborg yells 'waffles' or something of that nature.'_ The gray-skinned titan thought. She lazily stumbled out of bed and began to make her way to the rooftop. Her usual meditation hot-spot would be her dark room, but something in her gut told her to go to the rooftop.

The sound of rubber upon metal bounced around the halls as Raven made her way to the rooftop. The o so familiar sound meant nothing to Raven, but each step reminded her of all the great times she had in Titans Tower, and also the worst.

She gave a faint smile when she reached the door, just thinking about getting a fresh start to a fresh day would bring a smile upon a person's face, and yes, even Raven's.

A swing of the door, that's all it took to step outside, and that's also all it took to make Raven's jaw drop.

There he was, with his legs hung over the edge, facing the city was a green teen we all are familiar with, Beastboy. He just sat. Nothing by his side, nothing in his hands, just him and he was as quiet as a church mouse.

_'What has the world come to? Is that who I think it is? Beastboy, of all people would not be up this early! It's 6 am! He's got about four, maybe five hours until he usually wakes up. Something must be up. I'm getting to the bottom of this.'_

"Good morning, Beastboy." Said our favorite half-demon. Beasboy jumped a little.

"O, hey Rae," spoke the always energetic Beastboy. Raven walked/floated next to Beastboy and sat identically as Beastboy did.

"So, what brings you up here so early?" Raven asked with all the curiosity in the world. Beastboy took a big breath and answered.

"I kinda had a bad dream last night, and I just couldn't go back to sleep, so I figured that I needed some fresh air."

"What was your dream about?" Raven asked. She felt nosy today.

"Oh, um, yeah, see, we got called down to the docks, and every bad guy we ever fought was there, right? And for some reason we couldn't use our powers and one by one we were killed, and it wasn't pretty to watch." Beastboy explained, then Raven nodded her head ever so slightly.

"O I see, you know what I do when I have a nightmare?" Raven said, facing Beastboy.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"I meditate, would you like to join me?" Raven asked with a faint smile. Beastboy was a little shocked at this type of offer, has their relationship gotten this far? They have known each other for about five years now, so Beastboy took this rare opportunity.

"Sure, but, um, I don't really know how to." Beastboy said, still shocked at the previous question. Raven nodded, and levitated a few inches and sat lotus-style.

"I'll teach you, first, sit like me." Raven commanded. Beastboy did as so, now facing Raven.

"Now find your center and take deep breaths." Raven said, closing her eyes, then she heard a familiar voice.

"You mean this?" Beastboy curiously asked with his pointer finger on his tummy. Raven opened her eyes and sighed. This would be a long morning.

"You know what, just close your eyes and fan out the outside world and slip into your own tranquil place." Raven said while slowly closing her eyes and began to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Beastboy decided to join too, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They continued in perfect unison for about three minutes, they acted like yin and yang, but instead of black and white, they were green and purple. Just then Beastboy broke the chant.

"Hey, Raven, I'm glad you introduced me to this, I feel awesome!" Beastboy yelled with his hands in the air and now standing up. Raven stood up also, with a smile upon her face.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Raven blankly said.

"Hey," Beastboy started, looking down and playing with his fingers, "could we, um, do this again tomorrow?" Raven saw what was going on, she saw the blush on his green skin.

"Sure." She said with a smile, and then she did something totally NOT Raven. She leaned in and gave Beastboy a little peck on the check. "Thanks, thanks for everything, thanks for giving me the best past five years of my life, thanks for not giving up during the end of the world, thanks for all the jokes and the hope. Thanks for meditating with me, really, thank you."

Beastboy was in udder shock, Raven? Raven? RAVEN? Well, it has been five years…he could tell she has grown from that mysterious dark girl always in her room. She has been more opening now-a-days, and Beastboy did seem to like it. Beastboy's face bore a huge smile, and took Raven into his arms into a big bear hug.

"Thank you, Raven, for everything you do too!" Beastboy said, with his arms around Raven's tiny figure.

"Uhh, Beastboy…it's a little tight." Raven complained. Beastboy's emerald eyes widened and let go of the half-demon. He then sheepishly gave a nervous laugh. Raven smiled, and so did Beastboy.

"!" Yelled a very awake cyborg from the interior of the tower. This breakfast call startled the two titans on the tower and totally killed what could have been a sweet moment. Beastboy was so scared that he jumped into Raven's arms bridal-style and his green skin turned a pale white, but for only a moment.

Realizing where he was, Beastboy hurled himself out of Raven's arms onto the ground and, yet, again, started to laugh nervously.

"Um…sorry…" Beastboy said while scrambling to his feet, he then gestured his hands to the door, "ladies first." Raven just stood there, hood up and hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you walking?"

**Ok, so when I was typing this, I was thinking…"WOW, this is really fluffly…should I post this?...YEAH!." and there you have it, my thinking process for this one-shot. R&R! **


End file.
